The Queen and her Titan
by Angry Madmoth
Summary: 'I have shown you benevolence, Guardian. Should the Awoken ever need an ally, I will call on you. And expect you to answer.' It has been but a week since those words were spoken. And now, Queen of the Reef has called upon the Titan that came seeking aid from the Awoken, for reasons only she knows. - Human Female Titan/Queen of the Reef pairing.
1. Chapter 1

The Reef, as always, spread out across the expanse of space before her eyes as she paid close attention to the two Awoken fighters escorting her jumpship, as it were. The controls of the Regulus-class NS22 responded deftly to her touch as she banked around another piece of debris, her 'escorts' never straying far. This was her second visit to the home of the Awoken. And it still seemed they regarded outsiders with barely-concealed xenophobia.

_She's saying you owe us, Guardian._

Ah, the Queen's brother. Definitely an interesting character. The Titan had expected to be ambushed by him at some point or another upon leaving for Mars in search of the Black Garden. Much to her disappointment/relief, nothing of the sort had happened – on one hand, feeding the antagonistic man a knuckle sandwich would've been a great stress relief. On the other hand, a diplomatic incident between the Last City and the Reefborn Awoken was the last thing they needed, what with the Fallen and Hive encroaching upon their defences.

Thus, she had covered up her indignation and left with all the quiet dignity and grace she could muster.

And now, not even a week after she'd destroyed the Black Garden's Heart, she'd received a message from the Reef explaining that the Queen was cashing in her favour, to put it simply. With no small amount of irritation, she'd left for Reef, seething quietly as the NLS drive charged – she was a Guardian. A Titan! She'd been bludgeoned, shot, bitten stabbed, blown up far more times than she could count - the least she could do was ask for a little respect. But, if her interactions with the Reefborn were anything to go by, the Awoken would only treat their own kin with some semblance of cordiality – those Awoken that left for Earth were no longer welcomed back.

"So, any idea what the Queen is after?" The hovering Ghost at her side piped up, breaking the silence that had lasted ever since the jumpship's engines rumbled into life back on the Tower.

"Sadly, no. The message was very short and only instructed to come here as soon as possible, so it must be something of great importance."

"Fair enough. I still don't like this. Almost feels like a trap."

"We've walked in our fair share of ambushes and traps, Ghost, and then some. I think we can handle another one."

"A fair point. Just hope you know we've got nothing in the way of support all the way out here. If everything goes to hell, it'll do so in a fancy paper hat, and we'll be on our own."

"Just like old times, then?"

"Just like old times."

* * *

><p>Just as before, a pair of female guards escorted her to the throne room – so far, she'd seen only Awoken women as guards. Matriarchy seemed to be in season among the Reefborn. No wonder the Queen's brother was so set on establishing himself in their society.<p>

And, just as before, the man himself met her, simmering with barely-concealed hostility.

"Ah, we meet again, Guardian. I trust you are here to answer my sister's summons, yes?"

"You should know by now that I hold my promises." She replied levelly, keeping her tone neutral, even though the Awoken's arrogant manner threatened to drive her mad. "The Queen helped me reach the Black Garden. I am here to return the favour."

"Are all humans as misguidedly honor-bound as you, Guardian?" He chuckled sardonically, continuing to speak before the woman had any chance to retort. "A servant will come along soon and take you to the Queen's chambers." His contemptuous gaze turned cold as he glared at her. "I hope I do not have to remind you to watch your manners. My sister has been very secretive regarding the purpose of your visit, so it'd be in your best interests to be courteous towards her." Without further ado, he left, his footsteps echoing long after he was gone.

"Do you think he was born scowling like that?" Ghost piped up, flashing into existence as it slowly began to drift about, never straying far from the Titan.

"Wouldn't surprise me." The woman responded, brushing a stray lock of her dark blonde hair behind her ear. Humming to herself quietly, she began to pace around the throne room, her dark blue eyes examining anything that caught her attention, though her gaze never lingered on anything for more than a few seconds.

As promised, the servant - a young Awoken male - arrived a minute later, wordlessly motioning for her to follow him. She complied, her heavy footsteps echoing in the hallways, drawing the glares of many a guard – the weight of her armour was sure to leave more than a couple of dents in the floor panels.

* * *

><p>Once more, she was stuck between a rock and a hard place – figuratively speaking.<p>

The Queen wanted to meet her, alright. But she also wanted for the Titan to dine with her. And, seeing as armour isn't proper formal apparel, she'd been escorted to a suite and presented with several dresses to choose from.

Thus, her dilemma – she didn't want to risk offending the Queen, but neither did she want to wear a damned dress. And Ghost wasn't much help, either, citing that improving the lukewarm politic relationship with the Reef was paramount.

"I can't even remember the last time I didn't have my armour on..." She grumbled to herself as she wriggled out from the skin-tight bodysuit the armour plates were attached to, leaving her clad in simple undergarments.

"Probably because this is the first time you've taken your armour off in its entirety." Ghost piped up as he transmatted the pieces to the jumpship. "You're as pale as a ghost." The AI chuckled dryly at its own joke.

"That was bad and you should feel bad." The woman grumbled to herself as she turned to face the dresses arranged before her, indecisively eyeing them. "Which one should I pick?"

"Don't ask me, I know nothing about fashion. Just choose one at random, I guess."

"Easy for you to say..." She grumbled again, before snatching up a sapphire blue one and quickly slipping it on, fidgeting as she felt the fabric against her skin. "It feels weird."

"Might have something to do with the fact you've never worn anything else than armour. Well, go and meet the Queen, see what she's called us here for. I'll wait at the ship."

"Wait, you're not coming with?"

"Nope. Apparently, whatever she's got to say is only for you to hear, Guardian. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye out for anything that might seem fishy."

"What's a fish got to do with anything?"

"It's an old Earth metaphor."

"What's it mean, then?"

"..."

"..."

"Don't you have a dinner to go to?"

* * *

><p>The ornate doors closed behind her, leaving her alone in the exquisite room. A table was set up near a wide window that granted a breathtaking view. A number of dishes and cutlery were arranged on the table's surface, though her host was nowhere to be seen. Slowly, internally cursing whichever dim being had invented the high-heeled shoes she now wore, she walked over to the window, silently gazing outside. Though outwardly as calm as ever, her mind was stirring – what was the Queen playing at this time? She'd been more approving of her quest, unlike her brother. Yet the Titan was no less wary of her motives...<p>

"I must say, the dress suits you, Guardian." A smooth voice alerted her and the Titan spun around, crackling arcs of lightning gathering around her fist before she squashed the instinctive response to an ambush.

The Awoken Queen seemed to have materialised from nowhere, standing a couple of metres away, clad in a purple, form-fitting dress flecked with gold stripes. Her intense, cyan-blue eyes were still as unreadable as ever. "Relax, Guardian. It was not my intent to startle you, though I suppose that eventually, one sees enemies everywhere."

"It is nothing, Your Grace. As you said, I was merely startled." The charge dissipated as the Titan bowed slightly, eliciting a small smile from the Queen. "May I ask why did you request my presence?"

The Awoken woman gestured towards the table, the motion slow and refined. "Please, sit down. My servants will arrive shortly with our food. We will talk after the meal, if that does not inconvene you."

"Not at all, Your Grace." She sat down, her eyes straying over to the other woman, noticing her swaying hips – a commendable tactic, to distract the Guardian from the topic she'd tried to raise - a distraction that would work on a man.

"So, what has happened since we last spoke? I do not have an efficient means of keeping an eye on whatever's happening on other worlds, though I trust my emissary's service at the Tower has been satisfactory."

"Petra Venj? Yes, she serves well, and the rewards she gives for bounties carried out are well worth the effort."

"That is good to hear, Guardian. How does your City fare now, with the Black Garden's Heart rendered harmless?"

"There is much talk of reclaiming outlying territories outside of the Wall. The Traveller heals with every passing day, and the Speaker is confident it will awaken in the near future. With their Kell dead, the Fallen are too busy fighting each other to harass the City and the Hive are just as leaderless. The Vex are still warring with the Cabal, and the cryptarchs say that the transformation of Venus has halted. Things are looking up for Earth. There is hope that when Darkness returns, we will be ready for it."

"I imagine that the City's populace is heartened by such news." The Queen spoke, keeping her tone neutral and polite. She was about to continue when the doors to the room opened, letting in a pair of servants that pushed in a pair of hovercarts. With practised movements, they placed several trays on the table before departing quietly.

The Queen smiled a congenial smile before speaking. "Let it never be said that I do not treat my guests well. Please, enjoy this meal with me. Then, we shall talk."

The Titan nodded, and examined the foods arranged before her. "So, what should I try first?"

"It's your choice, Guardian. All are equally delicious, in my opinion." The Queen responded, taking a bit of everything. Her guest followed suit a moment later and silence set in as they ate, though both would sneak a peek ever so often, silently gauging each other.

* * *

><p>"Now, I imagine you have more than a few questions to ask, Guardian." The Queen spoke up once the meal was finished. She stood up and motioned for the Titan to follow. The human did so, trailing after the Awoken into a lavishly-decorated room that was mainly occupied by a very big bed. The Queen immediately sat down on the bed's edge, crossing her legs as she eyed the human woman standing a couple of metres away.<p>

"Imagine my surprise when a lone jumpship arrives in the Reef, carrying a visitor from Earth, bold as you will, requesting an audience with me. The Reefborn have few visitors, if any, and most of those hide their motives behind veils of deceit and oily handshakes. But you..." The Queen stood up, slowly walking over to the Titan, her gaze having lost none of its intensity. "You are something different. You declare that you are on a quest that is tauntamount to suicide – to destroy the Heart of the Black Garden. To that end, not only do you defeat a Vex Gate Lord, but also manage to accomplish your objectives, and live to tell the tale." The Queen slowly circled around her guest, the Awoken's fingers briefly brushing against her shoulder. "It is refreshing to see someone who has the strength and drive to do what they promised to do. Far too many times have I been disappointed by weak, simpering fools who eagerly make far-fetched promises, and forget them just as readily."

"Your Grace, we both know that all-out flattery will get neither of us anywhere. What is it you're trying to tell?" The Titan interrupted, turning her head to meet the other woman's gaze – and for the briefest moment, she saw hesitation and anxiety in the Queen's eyes. But only for a moment.

"I find you desirable. Incredibly so. Not merely as an ally, political or not, but as much more..." The Queen exhaled breathily, her fingers trailing along the other woman's cheek. "There are many self-appointed nobles among the Reefborn who would love to have the Queen as their lover. Unfortunately, their interests are mainly self-serving and I find myself left unmoved by their advances, Guardian."

"...Excuse me?"

"I find myself attracted to you. You have the drive, determination, confidence to emerge ever victorious, despite the opposition. You have the mind and heart that none of the Reef's so-called nobles could ever dream to possess, no matter how much they tried. I find it odd that none would already vie for your affections."

"You'll have to run that by me one more time, Your Grace."

The Awoken took a step back, brow furrowed in surprise. "Surely you know what romantic feelings mean, Guardian."

The Titan let out a dry, humourless chuckle. "I don't even know my own name. I don't know how I died, or who I was before my death. All I know is that I am a Guardian, brought back to life to defend what remains of humanity against a relentless, merciless foe. From the moment I arrived at the Last City, it's been Guardian this, Guardian that – an endless fight against enemies more numerous and vicious than us."

Her eyes haunted, the Titan walked over to a window, gazing out into the void of space. "The meal we had just minutes earlier? That was the first time I'd actually had taste of actual food – before today, my diet has consisted of non-perishable rations. This dress you so generously lent to me? The first actual piece of clothing I've worn. War is all I know. If you need something destroyed, I'm there to do it. You need a diplomatic dispute settled peacefully? I'd just end up making a mess of it."

Quietly, the Queen gazed at the solitary woman – were it anyone else, she would have pounced upon the opportunity to exploit a weakness so carelessly exposed. This time, however, she could not find it in herself to be so callous. The Guardian had been anything but a liar with her – the least she could do was return the favour.

Her expression solemn, she made her way over to the human and laid a reassuring hand upon her shoulder. "That is another appealing quality of yours – you know your limits. You know that you aren't all-powerful. You aren't overconfident in your abilities to the point of nauseating arrogance, but neither are you an all-out defeatist or a doomsayer. From what you have divulged to me so far, you are in need of someone to confide in. I am willing to offer that, and much more. All I ask is for a chance to prove that my intentions are not selfish."

"And how do you intend to do that, pray tell?" The Titan responded, her voice curt and quiet as she turned to face the Queen.

In response, she let out a brief chuckle, slowly leaning closer, her eyes firmly focused on the human's. "Like so..."


	2. Chapter 2

Later, she would try to more accurately describe the sensation that she'd felt when the Queen's lips pressed against her own – frenching an electrical socket seemed an apt description at the time.

But that was neither here or now.

At that moment, however, she felt her heart miss a beat, her breath catching in her throat. She was faintly aware of the Queen's arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her close, though that was the extent of her awareness at the time. A muffled moan left her as she felt the other woman's tongue probe at her lips.

With her capability for rational thought diminishing with every passing moment, she obliged the unspoken request, and her knees nearly gave out as the Awoken's tongue began to explore her mouth. Quickly, she wrapped her arms around the Queen for support, sloppily kissing back in earnest. It did not take her long to become aware of a curious warmth building inside her chest, a sensation that was slowly, but steadily making its presence known throughout her body.

Eventually, she remembered that breathing was actually a thing – with some effort, she pulled back from the Queen, her heart beating mile a minute, the gap between their lips bridged by several strands of saliva – much to their shared surprise, the Titan licked that bit of slobber up. The stunned silence lasted but for a moment before the Queen spoke, a coy smile on her face.

"Well, someone's greedy today..." Her voice could be described with just about every word that started with a soft 's' – smooth, silky, seductive and sultry being among those running rampant through the human's mind. Still wearing that lustful expression, the Queen led her would-be lover over to the bed where they sat down. "That being said, however, I will not force this upon ymmMMH~" Whatever argument she was coming up with was masterfully defeated by the Guardian's kiss as she was pulled down on the bed.

Though the woman's lack of experience was amply made up for by her sheer vigour, the Queen knew that this was very likely to end in something more than merely swapping mouth linings with the Guardian. Breaking the kiss, she spoke up before the human had any chance to resume her ministrations.

"Well, I guess that answers my question. But there is something I should tell you before going any further..."

Curiosity overriding her arousal, the Titan looked at the woman, quietly waiting for her to continue.

"My name is Aelxa. Only my brother knows it. And now, so do you." Seeing the confusion on the other woman's face, she decided to elaborate. "When I claimed the throne, there were many who would see themselves crowned. During my rise to the throne, I had to take a false name to protect my family from retribution. It is my hope that you will keep this secret, too."

The Guardian nodded, and Aelxa relaxed, wriggling out from under the woman. Anxiety was replaced with self-confidence as the Awoken shed her dress and high-heels, propping herself on her elbows as she posed for the Titan, wearing naught but black lingerie.

"I take it by your flabbergasted expression that you approve of my looks, Guardian."

"..." The blushing woman could only stare silently as a fierce blush spread across her face, followed by a scent that could only be described as almonds.

_Humina humina humina humina-_"Guardian?"

"Bwuh? Oh, uh, sorry. Was lost in thought for a moment."

"Is that so?" Aelxa chuckled lowly, scooting closer to the Titan, noting how the woman's blush only grew. "Well, I think it is your turn..."

That seemed to jar the blonde out of her trance. Her expression grew hesitant as she righted herself. "Just a heads-up - I'm not as well-kept as you, Aelxa." She stood up, and without further ado, she slipped the dress off. Whatever snarky retort the Awoken had prepared was summarily forgotten as she beheld the Titan.

Scars.

Myriad scars covered the woman's pale-skinned body – gunshot wounds, lacerations, the whole nine yards. But the Queen's eyes were drawn to one that curved across the woman's right shoulder – the length alone indicated that the Guardian almost lost her right arm at one point.

"Warlocks and Hunters aren't exactly frontline material. Sure, at range they'll tear just about anything a new one, but up close their chances are poor. So I intercept shots intended for others. Or nearly get my arm loped off by a Swarm Prince. Or get swarmed by Hive Thralls. I've had my armour on since my Ghost resurrected me outside Cosmodrome." The Titan reached up to rub at the scar, her eyes downcast. A moment later, however, she felt fingers grasp her chin, forcing her to look up – Aelxa was standing in front of her, the Awoken's eyes full of admiration.

"It's quite an enigma you present – you're beautiful, selfless, courageous, determined... And yet you still are single. But we can talk later. For I do not think I can keep delaying any longer." The blue-skinned seductress cooed, dragging the woman back onto the bed. "Just relax – I'll take care of you..." The tone of her voice, however, clearly suggested that what would follow was going to be anything but relaxing – the Titan let out an eep as she was pushed on her back. Exploiting the woman's confusion, Aelxa straddled her, the Awoken's fingers gently trailing across the large scar. "I prefer to think that your scars are a testament to your refusal to give up, even in the face of adversity. But that is not important now..." She grinned predatorily as their lips met again, the Titan letting out a soft moan at the contact.

Many a night had been spent with nothing but her Ghost and weapons to keep her company. There was always something to watch out for – Fallen, Cabal, Hive, or Vex.

Aelxa was definitely far more preferable. Especially with the woman's thigh grinding between her legs as their heated bodies pressed together – the Awoken's lithe, slender figure had lit a desireful flame inside her, one that she didn't readily recognise.

But she was damn well enjoying it, finding courage to blindly paw at the strap of Aelxa's bra in a poor attempt to get the piece of lingerie come off. Sensing the human's fingers, the Awoken sat up, grinning at her as she deftly undid the clasp and tossed the lacy bra aside.

Her grin vanished just as quickly when her lover pulled her back down, into a passionate kiss.

And then sex happened and it was good.

* * *

><p>The ringing wouldn't stop. Where had it come from?<p>

Other's fingers were gentle in their caress, stroking her cheek softly. Her voice was smooth and loving, saying something that escaped her ears.

Her heart was beating at a mad pace, but seemed to be slowing. Why was she so dizzy?

Other spoke again, her tone turning concerned – she grasped her by the shoulders, giving her a slight shake. The irritating din eased off, but the empty pangs in her chest did not abate.

There was a sharp jab into her side. With a wheezing gasp, she reflexively inhaled, her back arching for a moment before she collapsed into an immobile pile of sweaty limbs, her chest heaving as she swallowed great gulps of air.

"Oh, you had me worried for a moment there when you didn't breathe." Aelxa sighed relievedly, sitting up at her lover's side. "But then again, considering this was your first time, I shouldn't be so surprised." The Awoken's naked body glistened with sweat as she beheld the recovering woman – the rise and fall of her ample bust as she came down from the climax-induced high, a rivulet of sweat that ran down her cleavage... the woman was insanely beautiful, even in her debilitated state.

"W-wuh..." The human tried to speak, but fell silent as Aelxa pressed a finger to her lips.

"Sshhh. You need to rest." Carefully, she pulled the blankets up to their necks, cuddling with the woman.

"I-I... I love you..." The Guardian managed to say before oblivion took her, falling asleep in Aelxa's arms. The Awoken looked at the sleeping woman in surprise – she'd had praise heaped upon her far more times than she cared to remember, mostly by nobles trying to brown-nose their way into her favour.

Her new-found lover had said three simple words. Except she meant it – there was no doubting the sincere affection in her voice. Feeling warmth well up in her heart, she lay down, resting her head on the Titan's chest, relishing the heat and heartbeat emanating from the woman, her heart playing the most precious music of them all – the music of life.

* * *

><p>Aelxa came to her senses as she heard something beep incessantly. Soon, she came to realise that someone was trying to contact her. She would respond, except there was a slight problem.<p>

Her lover was proving to be exceptionally cuddly. The blonde woman's face was peaceful as she dozed, warming the Awoken's heart.

But she had a duty to the Reefborn as their Queen. Regretfully, she slipped out from the woman's arms, quietly sneaking through the low-lit room over to a screen mounted in the wall, mindful not to open a video feed, instead electing for audio only.

"Yes? What is it?" She grumbled sleepily.

"Your Grace, we have a problem. Someone has snuck into your chambers undetected. They are heading towards your bedroom."

"Another would-be assassin? You would think they got the hint after the last one. Thanks for notifying me, Guard-Captain. I'll deal with this myself, but keep the exits covered nonetheless."

"Understood." The comm-link went dead and Aelxa quickly tiptoed over to a table, arming herself with a hand cannon before quietly making her way to an alcove just to the left of her bedroom's doors. It wasn't a perfect location, but it'd have to do. Hastily covering herself up with a spare bedsheet, she crouched down, hoping that whoever the assailant was, they'd be distracted by the woman in the bed first.

A minute passed before she heard quiet, stealthy footsteps of the would-be assassin. The door opened a moment later, letting in a solitary figure. Quiet as a ghost, she stood up, pressing her weapon's muzzle against the back of the intruder's head.

"I think it's best if you do not attempt anything untoward."

"...Sister?"

Well, that she did not expect.

"What do you think you're doing sneaking into my chambers?" She asked quietly, eyeing the other Awoken in the dimly-lit room, slowly lowering the gun.

"And what are you... Do you mind explaining why you are wearing a bedsheet?" Her brother inquired, turning around to face her. Instinctively, she cast a sidelong glance at the Guardian, still sprawled in the bed, her half-covered form barely visible. Her brother, however, caught the movement and turned to examine the bed. It didn't take him long to put two and two together – when it clicked, he stuttered furiously.

"Wh-what is the m-meaning of this!?" He took a step towards the bed, unsheathing his dagger, fury overriding his common sense. Nonetheless, he only managed to take two steps forward before he found himself face down on the floor, munching on a mouthful of carpet, his knife arm twisted behind his back.

"Mgfferrr~!"

"Choose your next actions with exceptional care, dear brother. I will not let any harm befall her."

"Neeerg nerrghll?" Sighing, Aelxa liberated the weapon from her brother, letting him go afterwards. He stood up, wincing as he massaged his abused shoulder. "Please tell me this is all a bad dream. Please tell me you didn't have sex with that Guardian. Please, by all that is good and holy in this world, tell me that you didn't."

A cocked eyebrow was all he got.

"Do you have any idea what the repercussions for this will be? The nobles will be furious! What possessed you to even consider this?"

"I... love her." Aelxa admitted quietly, something that made her brother regard her as if she'd grown a second head. A moment later, however, he began to snicker quietly.

"Oh, t-that is just rich... And here I thought you'd grown less manipulative or deceptive over the years, Aelxa. Winning the Guardian over with sex appeal – no way that wouldn't work! A person like her would jump at every chance to please you, now that you've gotten her on a leash."

"What are you talking about, Targol?"

"Oh, don't play dumb, dear sister. We both know that your regency is tenuous at best, and you need a means to de-claw the nobility. An alliance with Earth and its Guardians would be well-received by the commonfolk. Believe me, I made some inquiries. And I do not doubt the Guardian will jump at the chance to help you reaffirm your rule." His tone turned sinister, and before his sibling could retort, he continued. "Oh, I know what you're going to say – that you would never abuse her trust like that. But we both know better. We stabbed, shot, murdered, lied, and blackmailed our way to the throne. Our pasts are dripping with blood. If you think you can get rid of it by taking pity on a lonely, worn-out human, be my guest. But do not expect me to be okay with it." With a grunt, he snatched his dagger back, sheathing it as he turned to leave.

"You're afraid."

"Excuse me?"

"You're afraid that I'll devote more time to her than you. That you'll fall out of my favour and be replaced by her. Targol, you are my brother. And that will never change. You are family. And that means no one gets left behind."

"And her?"

At that, Aelxa turned to look at the still-sleeping woman, chewing on her lip for a moment as she thought. "It's different... She is like the Wall her predecessors gave their lives to build – stalwart and unyielding. A port to weather a storm in. You'll understand when you find someone that finds a place in your heart."

"That makes no sense."

"Love makes no sense."

"Just don't blame me when I say 'I told you so' because this relationship you've struck up goes south." Targol sighed exasperatedly and departed. As he shut the door behind him, the Titan stirred from her slumber. Quickly, Aelxa put her gun down, making her way over to the bed, settling down at the Guardian's side.

"You're awake. I trust you slept well?"

"Like never before." The blonde replied groggily, slowly sitting up and stretching her arms out, her spine popping as she did so. Letting out a content sigh, she continued. "So, er... Where do we go from now? I mean, last night was amazing and all, but-" She fell silent and closed her eyes as Aelxa pressed their lips together. A moment later, the Awoken pulled back.

"We keep going. And we see what happens. One step at a time."

"I can do that." The Titan smiled, yawning once before scratching her head. "So, you never did tell why you summoned me."

"Ah, that. Well..." The Awoken twiddled her thumbs awkwardly before speaking, her brother's words echoing in her mind. "We need help. The Reefborn need help. Our supplies are always strained and we are living by the skin of our teeth out here, so to speak. We would certainly appreciate any aid your City can provide. And I think that more than a few people here would prefer strengthening our political ties." Internally, she was cursing herself – her brother was rarely wrong, and she'd just proved his words were true.

"An alliance? I'd have to talk to the Speaker about that. And the City's faction leaders. I'm not going to promise any miracles, but I'll give it a try. Or several, depending on how it goes."

"Thank you, Guardian." Aelxa smiled, though she felt like punching herself. Though she swore now to herself that this would be the last time she'd exploit anyone, she knew it'd be a difficult promise to keep.

But as she remembered those three words the woman had said last night, she knew it was more than worth the effort.

"Well, if that's all, I guess I should head back, or at least check up on my Ghost."

"So soon? Surely you can delay your departure another couple of minutes..." Aelxa chuckled, shuffling closer to the woman.

The Titan let out a hum, contemplating it for a while. And then she pulled the Awoken down on top of her.

* * *

><p>"There are more than a million words in the English language but I could never string any of them together to explain how much I want to hit you with a chair right now." The hovering form of her Ghost materialised in front of her, bobbing up and down agitatedly.<p>

"Uh... Excuse me?"

"Where have you been for so long? And why were your vitals all over the place a short while after you'd gone to meet the Queen?"

"It's a long story, Ghost. I'll tell you on the way back."

"It better not be what I think it was."

It was what he thought it was.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow. When I posted this as a two-shot, I honestly did not expect to get so many views/faves/follows/etc. You guys are crazy, but the awesome kind of crazy. Also, thanks to everyone who sent a suggestion for the Titan's name. I came up with a couple of choices myself, asked some of my Skype friends, and decided with... well, read on if you wanna find out. I hope you enjoy, both the new chapter and the name choice!

* * *

><p>The door swung open with a creak, and a solitary figure walked inside, followed by a small hovering object.<p>

"We could probably transmat the dust and cobwebs out."

"You just gave laziness a whole new meaning, Ghost."

"Well, excuse me for not having any limbs." Ghost retorted, giving his companion the equivalent of a frown. "I'll get us reconnected to the power grid."

"I could punch the fusebox, you know. Save us some trouble."

"Somehow, I doubt the City's engineers will appreciate a district going dark because a Titan sent several thousand volts through the grid. Leave it to me."

"As you wish. Guess I'll look around for a broom or something." She wandered off, her footsteps echoing in the largely-unfurnished rooms. Some appliances were present in the kitchen, but seemed in a state of severe disrepair. Oh, well. Nothing a bit of Glimmer couldn't fix.

And then every functioning lightbulb exploded.

"Oops. My bad." A synthesised voice reached her ears and she sighed.

Thus began their first day in their newly-purchased home.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure she's going to be alright?" The Warlock asked the Ghost, both of them staring at the Titan lying face-down on the floor, next to a chair with its front two legs pointing in the wrong direction. A collection of tools was scattered around the prone Guardian and her creation. She'd found a lone disassembled chair in the house, and tried to put it together, to disastrous results.<p>

"Yes. At least, I think so. Um..." The AI hummed for a moment, unsure what to say.

"I am a failure. I can field-strip a Cabal slug rifle, but can't properly assemble a wooden chair." The blonde moaned defeatedly. The Awoken stepped closer, kneeling at the Titan's side.

"Come on, Jennifer. It's not the end of the world."

"No, but what do you think Commander Zavala would say at seeing a failure of this magnitude?"

"I wouldn't know, I've never really spoken to the man. I'm not a Titan, after all."

"Right, right. Well, uh... Guess I'll see you later, Nara. If anything comes up, let me know."

"Will do! You just rest on your victory laurels, Jennifer. You've earned it."

The Titan groaned in response as her Awoken friend stood up, her longcoat swirling up a small dust cloud in progress. The front door creaked shut a moment later and silence set in.

"You can't lie there all day, you know."

"I know, Ghost. I know. Just give me a moment."

"A moment has passed. Get up. We still have a lot to do until this place is clean."

Jennifer groaned again, pulling herself upright. "You are the worst."

"Thank you. I try my best."

* * *

><p>Glimmer had many uses – serving as currency was one of them. It also served to repair the frayed power lines running throughout her home. It could be programmed into just about anything by anyone with the means to do so and an ample enough supply of Glimmer.<p>

But that was a luxury she couldn't afford. The house, unoccupied as it was, still wasn't all that cheap. Especially because of the view it offered.

The socket in the ceiling above her head creaked as Ghost blew a small wisp of Glimmer into it, and the nebulous blue cloud solidified into a lightbulb. With a quiet ping, it winked into life, filling the kitchen with a warm golden glow.

"And that's the last of anything electricity-related done. Even got the water heater working, so we've pretty much got most of life's basic necessities covered."

"Except food."

"Except food. Well, hope you enjoy taking public transport, because no way I am letting you take the jumpship into the Markets. Oh, and clothes. You'll need more than Titan armour and the clothing you have on now. And some other bits and ends, like furniture."

"I guess that makes sense. But are you sure we can't-"

"No."

"Buzzkill."

"I'm sorry, but I thought we were trying to get some rest and reprieve incognito-like. Isn't that the whole reason we asked Commander Zavala to let you buy your own residence outside of the Tower?"

"Yes, it is." She conceded, grumbling.

"Besides, that lipstick and black facepaint combo had to go anyways."

"Never going to let that go, are you? It seemed like a good idea at the time!" She groaned exasperatedly.

"At least you were sure to stand out among other Guardians."

"Okay, okay... We'll do it your way, Ghost." She sighed resignedly, and her companion beeped.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you. Just like when-"

"You brought me back to life, yes."

"Dashed rude, interrupting me like that." With a flash, Ghost disappeared and she felt his presence within her mind a moment later. "Well, let's see what the City has to offer for us."

* * *

><p>She'd seen the City many a time – but never up close, the streets and houses distant from atop the Tower. She'd let a Tower shuttle carry them to her new abode, but walking down the winding street was relaxing in its own way – with this particular district being on the outskirts of the City, there were few sources of noise, making for a tranquil environment. Trees and shrubs lined the narrow, winding street, smaller side paths leading off to other houses, while birds sung from the treetops. It was a far cry from the serene, stately calm of the Tower, and she enjoyed it.<p>

Speaking of things to enjoy, her mind drifted back to her departure from the Reef...

"_You will visit me again, Guardian, won't you?" Aelxa whispered quietly, caressing her cheek._

"_Of course. I will do so whenever I am free. Or when I have an answer to your request." She'd responded, losing herself in the Awoken's deep blue eyes. Together, they stood in the shadowed alcove, safe from prying eyes. Aelxa's touch warmed her, bringing up many fond memories of last night-Could you not?_

Huh?

_If you're going to reminisce while reminiscing, please do it when I'm not inside your head, Guardian. It gets really weird for me._

Oh. Sorry.

_Especially when you're a Ghost watching over his Guardian's jumpship and feel something weird happen to said Guardian, and before you realise, _she's having sex with the Queen of the Reef, of all people.

...Sorry.

_From now on, you will listen to me. I've more knowledge of how the City works. You'll do the shopping, and I'll keep you from doing anything that might be perceived as weird._

Yes, mom.

Ghost 'sighed' resignedly. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Jennifer decided she did not like the bus in the least. It was old, and its engine rattled like a Sargon-C with a broken firing pin, and the seats were barely deserving of the name. And being an aged, rusty relic that it was, it could barely keep up with the rest of traffic that the bus had joined on its way into wherever it was headed to.<p>

Ghost said they were going to the district centre, where they would purchase whatever they still needed.

But she thought Ghost was full of shit and was still upset about what went down with Aelxa, and was coming up with a means to get back at her for that.

_I can hear that, you know._

Motherfff-

_This is our stop, by the way._

Quickly, she disembarked, glad to leave the oddly-smelling vehicle behind, pausing to take in the scenery around her. It was not quite as bustling as further in the City – no skyscrapers soaring skywards or skylanes bustling with shuttles around, but alive nonetheless. Houses of brick and mortar lined the streets, dusty, time-worn signs proclaiming their purpose as shops, stores, restaurants, cafés...

_We probably should get a move on before we draw attention. You've been standing with your mouth open for almost a minute._

You're such a mood killer.

* * *

><p>There was the ring of a doorbell as she entered the store, and a young, smiling man greeted her from behind a counter.<p>

"Hello, miss! How can I help you today?"

_You need furniture for your home._

"I need furniture for my home." She parroted and the man smiled.

"Well, you've come to the right place, then! What do you wish to buy?"

"Uh, everything, I guess. I moved in just now, and all the rooms are barren."

"That's not a problem. Just follow me and take your pick."

As they wove through the various pieces of furniture, Ghost piped up again.

_If you're wondering how we'll pay for this without giving your identity as a Guardian away, check your back pocket._

She did as instructed, and her eyes widened in surprise for a moment as she felt the rectangular shape of something thin.

Ghost?

_It's a Glimmerchip. I flash-forged one before leaving. People use these in the City, seeing as they don't have Ghosts to handle the transactions. I also took the courtesy of keying it to your cache of Glimmer back in the Tower, so there should be no trouble._

Nice. Thanks, Ghost.

_No problem. Now, pay attention to the nice young man._

"...if you're hurting for Glimmer, we have second-hand items for sale, but they're always tested and refurbished to the best of our staff's abilities."

"No, that should be alright. I'm not too picky, honestly."

"Splendid! In that case, let's see which ones are to your tastes, shall we?"

"Sure, by all means."

* * *

><p>Well, Ghost had been right about one thing – she'd be utterly lost without his help. He'd explain Outer City slang to her, drop helpful hints whenever needed, and guided her through the streets without a single error. Hell, she didn't even know what her home address was until Ghost whispered it to her – 712 Old Akelarre.<p>

And, as she took another bus back to her home, she realised just how out of place she was – what few friends she had were all Guardians, and their interests mainly revolved around knives, coats, and heavy ordnance – Hunters, Warlocks, and Titans, respectively.

_Chin up, Guardian. I'm sure that you'll make friends with some of your neighbours. As long as you can talk about anything else than punching Fallen Dregs to death._

Here's hoping.

_And, hey, if that doesn't interest you, we still have that furniture to assemble, soon as it's delivered to your house._

And that is something I did not need to remember. Thanks, Ghost.

_Just doing my job._

* * *

><p>As she approached her house, laden down with bags filled with her purchases, she heard voices coming from just ahead.<p>

_Sounds like someone's in the backyard._

Just then, she saw two women walk from around the corner of her house, and froze once they saw her, looking very much like a pair of kids caught trying to steal from the cookie jar. The older one spoke first.

"Sorry. We didn't know anyone had moved in, I swear. We were trying to find out where our dog has gone to."

"I guess you're my new neighbours, then?"

"Oh, uh, seems like it. Sorry again for that." The first one, a tall brunette, gestured lamely at the yard. "This place has been without an owner for years, now. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Helena Cain and this is my sister, Lucy."

"Hello!" Lucy waved timidly, and the Guardian found herself relaxing somewhat.

"I'm Jennifer Irons. Nice to meet you. And don't worry, I'm not going to hold it against you. It does look very abandoned. Guess I'll have to change that, no?" The blonde hummed thoughtfully as she examined her home's exterior, which was far from spotless.

"We could help you with that." Helena piped up, earning herself a mild glare from her sister. "I mean, if you've moved in only recently, you... How exactly are you carrying all that by yourself, anyways?" She queried, gesturing to the multitude of bags Jennifer was holding.

"I work out. You know, keep myself in shape." The woman's response was curt.

"Right. I guess that makes sense."

"Well, come on in, then. It'd be awful rude of me not to treat my first guests well." Jennifer smiled as she walked over to the door, unlocking it. Well, Ghost did the task, making her excuse the door opening on its own accord as the lock being keyed to her Glimmerchip – yet another hint given to her by Ghost.

The heavy bags, laden with clothes, food and all manners of utensils and devices Ghost had said she'd have need of thumped dully against the floor as she flipped the lightswitch, flooding the rooms with light.

"It's lacking sorely in furniture, I know. I'm getting it delivered in an hour or so. Bought some other things I need in the meantime."

Lucy wandered over to one of the windows, gazing outside. "Now I'm really jealous of you, Jennifer – the view is amazing! Just imagine sitting down outside as the sun sets – the Traveller, bathed in golden sunlight as our star slowly sinks behind the horizon..."

"Aren't you in a poetic mood today, Lucy." Helena chuckled as she looked into the kitchen. "Well, Jennifer, I think it's safe to say you've got your work cut out for you. The lawn will need tending to as well. We could lend you our lawnmover, if you wanted to." Jennifer looked at the woman, cocking an eyebrow as she did so.

"Why're you going out of your way to help me like this?"

"Believe it or not, the folk in the City's outer districts are definitely more neighbourly and friendly that the inner ones." Helena explained, an affable smile on her face. "We take care of each other, and help those in need. Simple as that."

_Just like Guardians do, then. United we stand._

Divided we fall.

"Jennifer? You alright? You're kind of spacing out on us." Lucy ventured cautiously. The incognito Titan nodded in return.

"Yeah. I'll be alright. So, shall we get to making this place representable?"

* * *

><p>Bracus Tha'aurn. Dead. Bracus Tho'ourg. Dead. The Psion Flayers Kolar, Numoc, Vatch...<p>

Dead.

Primus Sha'aull. Dead.

Even the venerated, ruthless fleet commander Valus Ta'aurc hadn't been spared the Guardians' wrath. With Cabal deprived of their leadership in such manner, it was a miracle that the Vex hadn't completely overrun Mars. But the machines had their own problems to deal, what with their god dead.

Such were the tales that reached the Reef's population, though none could exactly pinpoint their origins – gossip that told of how the Last City was watched over by the mighty Guardians, reborn in Traveller's Light, of how they fought against overwhelming odds to keep those under their aegis safe. Living legends that defeated fearsome monsters, were clad in the finest armour and wielded deadly, otherwordly weapons to cut a swathe through the minions of Darkness wherever they walked.

Of course, Targol himself elected to take the tales' creditability with a pinch of salt. But he did as his sister commanded nonetheless. The Reefborn had survived on their own for centuries, and he didn't see a reason why they couldn't keep doing so. They were safely hidden within the wreckage field, and whoever dared to venture near would find themselves drifting as a cloud of scrap. Even the Fallen House of Wolves had bent to Aelxa's rule – it was a brutal, bloody fight against their Kell, but the Queen had felled him, and enslaved his warriors and servants, claiming the House as her own. From then on, she'd swiftly eliminated any potential threats to her rule, with her Spymaster's apprentices – his apprentices, mind you – infiltrating every part of the Reef. Nothing slipped past her attention. Dissenters developed a tendency to mysteriously disappear. Others got the hint, and for most part, it became a time of relative stability for the Reefborn.

Until that damned Guardian had come along, asking for their help to get into the Black Garden, of all places.

Oh, he'd done his best to dissuade his sister from doing something they'd come to regret later. The Awoken were safe in the relative obscurity of the Reef. There were few creatures who would dare brave their domain. And many more dangerous things existed out there, too. He'd hoped that when the Guardian had left to pick a fight with a Gate Lord, it'd be the last time he saw of her.

Alas, no such fortunate turn of events occurred. The human had returned with a Gate Lord's head, bold as you will. Even so, with the Vex's eye unusable, he'd been made to divulge the Black Garden's location by his sister.

And now, he found his patience tested by his sister's declaration that she was in love with the Guardian. To do so only because of the political benefits was something he could understand and approve of, but to know that Aelxa actually meant it was a maddening thought.

Moreso when he realised that they'd had sex pretty much right off the bat, which was beyond stupid in his opinion. There was love at first sight, and then there was... this. Did Aelxa not realise that the Guardian could exploit her in turn just as easily?

But then again, she'd smile when she thought he wasn't watching, her eyes growing distant, which was a relief of some degree – she'd become increasingly distant and cold even to him after her coronation, and while he did wish for his sibling to remain upon the throne, he did not wish for her to become a despot.

Perhaps this wasn't so bad a development.

He'd still watch the Titan like a hawk when possible, however. Just because his sister trusted her didn't mean he would, too.


	4. Chapter 4

_Guardian?_

Hm?

_We have guests._

Oh? Who is it? Jennifer paused in her task, it being mowing the overgrown lawn.

_Lord Shaxx, Arach Jalaal, Executor Hideo, and Lakshmi-2 have arrived to discuss your request. Lakshmi-2 is shouting at the front door, demanding that it opens. She is less than successful. I guess she has never had to use a door handle._

Wouldn't surprise me. The Tower's filled with automated doors. Jen chuckled to herself before cutting the lawnmower's engine. Her gait relaxed, she entered through the back door, already hearing the irate Exo's voice as she demanded passage. But the front door was and will remain an inanimate object, and thus did not budge.

"Lakshmi, if I may-"

"Do not say anything, Executor! I will handle this."

Ghost groaned internally at the latter sentence as he bobbed along, just above his Guardian's left shoulder. _Are you sure it was wise to invite the representatives of all three factions to your home? The Tower would've been a suitable neutral meeting ground as any._

I just wanted to see who'd be most eager to curry favour with Aelxa in order to gain access to Reef's databanks.

_What about Lord Shaxx, then?_

I think he's just here to see the other three chew each other out. For now, let us greet our guests. Humming to herself, she unlocked the door, and was promptly treated to the sight of Future War Cult's representative frozen mid-knock.

"Hello, Lakshmi-2. I trust you are well?" The Titan queried, briefly examining her visitors – at least they had the common sense to wear plain clothes. She imagined seeing Shaxx put a hole in her door with a single knock wouldn't go down too well with her neighbours. Even out of his armour, he cut an intimidating, commanding figure, grizzled hair cut short, steely eyes that hinted at horrors untold... He literally reeked of strength and willpower. Definitely not the type to disappear in a crowd.

"Yes, Guardian. I am merely unused to such rudimentary technology." The words prompted a chuckle from Shaxx as he went to shake Jennifer's hand. Though she was by no means short, the other Titan still was half a head taller. His grip was solid and unyielding.

But so was hers.

The unspoken duel was promptly ended by Hideo, who decided to speak up. "I do not mean to interrupt, but we were summoned here for a reason, am I right?" A moment later, Shaxx let go, giving a barely-perceptible nod of approval.

Oh, if only everything was as easy and straight-forward.

"Do come in and make yourselves comfortable, then. I know that some of you may feel inconvenienced by these summons, but I trust that we all can understand the gravity of the news I bring."

The three representatives sat down in the living room – each on their own separate piece of furniture. Even here, the rivalry simmered. Shaxx, however, chose to lean against the wall, crossing his arms across his chest as he silently nodded at Jennifer's question.

"Of course, Guardian. Up until recently, we knew next to nothing of what happened in the Reef. What few Guardians did dare to brave the dangers were either sent back empty-handed or were only allowed moments' worth of reprieve before having to return to Earth. We knew little of the Queen of the Reef, snippets of knowledge grasped from old and frayed Fallen House banners." Executor Hideo was the first to answer, his voice polite and friendly, as always. New Monarchy had chosen an excellent public speaker.

"Until you paid her a visit, that is. You obviously have impressed her in some way." Arach Jalaal interjected, forcing Jennifer to suppress a smile.

If only you knew...

_If they did, you'd be up to your nose in trouble, Guardian._

"That's all very fine and well, but you still haven't told us what the Queen is after." Lakshmi interrupted, impatience clear in her manner. Or maybe she was still upset about making a fool of herself in front of her peers.

"Obviously she is seeking to strengthen the political ties between the Reef and the City." Jalaal answered the question, a thoughtful look on his face. "But far as we know, she never does something unless it benefits her in some way. So tell us, Titan, what are her terms?"

"She requests aid for her subjects – as in food, water, and the like. Their own supplies are always stretched thin, and the Queen would certainly be grateful if we were to help." Jennifer replied in turn. "In return, she would share the Reef's knowledge with our Cryptarchs... among other things."

"Such as?" Shaxx spoke for the first time since arriving.

"They have several warp-capable vessels they've managed to recover from the Reef's wreckage field and re-purposed them as carriers capable fielding several squadrons of strike craft. I daresay that they've refined ambushes into a form of art. And, most importantly, the Fallen House of Wolves is at the Queen's beck and call."

Now _that_ made them listen up.

"The Queen killed their Kell and enslaved the rest of the House at some point in the past. I have little doubt that she'd be willing to share with us were we to provide adequate aid."

Jennifer noted, with some degree of amusement, that all three were leaning forward impatiently – it was well-known that the Reefborn knew of terrible, dark things that the Tower's Cryptarchs were eager to learn about. Anyone who would sate their curiosity would be rewarded greatly.

"However, this will be a joint effort, to represent that we of the Last City can work together, despite our differences. Dead Orbit shall provide the ships to ferry the cargo. New Monarchy shall provide the supplies requested, along with Future War Cult. And esteemed Lord Shaxx shall provide mentors and trainers for the Reef's militia, if he is inclined to do so."

The burly man looked at her, letting out a chuckle. "That all? Sure, I can do that. Be nice to find out how the Awoken have lasted on their own. Alright – I'll send some of my people along with this convoy."

"We're agreed, then?" Jennifer smiled, turning to regard everyone present, receiving several nods in return. "Good to know. We will set out for the Reef in a week, or whenever the preparations are finished. I will escort the ships with a couple of fellow Guardians to the Reef. Pays to be prepared, after all."

The meeting was adjourned not long after and her guests left, letting silence reign once more.

"I'd ask what you're up to, Titan, but I presume you won't be willing to explain me in-depth."

Well, most of them.

"You presume right, Lord Shaxx. But if it's any consolation, I'm only repaying a favour I owe to the Queen."

"Ah, don't worry about it. I've kept a secret or two for the sake of it. I'll be going now. Need to make a bet or two with Cayde. Take care, now." With that, the elder Titan left, humming a grim tune to himself, leaving Jennifer pondering his parting words.

Do you think he suspects something, Ghost?

_With the way things've been going ever since you went and got freaky with the Queen of the Reef, I'll be surprised if Old Man Murphy himself doesn't come along to beat you over the head with a flyswatter._

You're a very weird Ghost, you know that?

_You know, people living in glass houses shouldn't throw rocks, Guardian._

But... I don't live in a glass house. And if I did, why would I want to break it?

Ghost let out the sigh of a long-suffering saint. Not only were Titans all-too happy to punch every Dreg in their vicinity, they also took everything at face value. Sarcasm was largely lost on them and more often than not, double entendres passed clearly over their heads.

I heard that!

_Rrrh._

* * *

><p>Managing the Reef's supplies was very much like tending to several sets of scales. One would constantly have to keep swapping the weights around to keep all the scales level.<p>

Much like that, Aelxa always dreaded the task of balancing whatever her raiders and scavengers brought back from outside the Reef's safety. The only vessels out there besides hers were either Fallen or Cabal. All were fair game. Though the Fallen carried little in the way of foodstuffs beyond Ether, it served to keep her own Fallen from starving to death. The Wolves' Prime Servitor had either disappeared or been destroyed, and without its guidance, the seldom few Servitors left under her command were inept at producing ample enough supply of Ether. The House of Wolves was a faint shadow of its former might, just a bunch of half-starved Dregs and Vandals, with the occasional Captain mixed in.

Just like the rest of her people... Birth control was ruthlessly enforced, and there were few families who had more than a single offspring. With so little to go around, food had to be strictly rationed. And hungry mouths were often the first to complain and rouse others to mutiny. And that was something the Reef as a whole needed the least.

Which was why she'd been beyond relieved to learn that a small fleet of Earth ships had been found by one of the perimeter patrols – and a very familiar-looking jumpship was among them.

"They have permission to land, Guard-Captain. I will be there to greet them in a couple of minutes."

"Understood, my Queen." Aelxa stood up, smoothing down her clothes, making sure she looked her best before leaving.

Even the biggest hangar bay wasn't spacious enough to accommodate the entirety of the Earth ships, and were idling just outside the forcefield that separated the void of space from the hangar. The various jumpships, being much smaller, had settled down without problems, their pilots milling about as they awaited their host. A crowd of Reefborn civilians had gathered about, murmuring among themselves, but they moved aside the moment their Queen arrived, flanked by two of her Guard. Instantly, everything grew quiet, aside from the thrum of machinery.

Jennifer took a step forward, her hands clasped behind her back, back ramrod straight as Aelxa stopped in front of her, her expression neutral.

"I return, and I have brought aid, Queen of the Reef."

Aelxa nodded, smiling wanly for a moment before turning to regard the civilians gathered behind her. "Let this day forever be remembered as the day when Earth and Reef no longer stood apart! From now on, they are our allies and we will be theirs."

The applause that followed was not what she'd expected, but certainly did wonders to assuage her worries. "Guards, have the deck crews assist in unloading the cargo from their transports." Receiving a pair of nods from the two guards, she turned to look at Jennifer. "Guardian, come with me, if you would. I wish to talk to you in private over some sensible matters."

Jennifer nodded silently and fell in step after the Awoken, though the guards shifted about uneasily at having been dismissed by their ruler. The Titan's footsteps echoed through the mostly-empty hallways as she cast a subtle glance at the other woman.

"So, uh..."

"We'll talk until we're in the privacy of my quarters, Guardian."

"Oh. Okay." Jennifer cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing else. For several more minutes, they walked in silence until they reached Aelxa's private quarters. The Awoken woman entered first, beckoning for Jennifer to follow. She did as told, shutting the door behind her. As she turned around, she was greeted to the sight of Aelxa grabbing hold of her armour's pauldrons – she had only a moment to process this before their lips met. Closing her eyes, she wrapped an armoured arm around Aelxa's waist, pulling her lover closer.

A long moment later, Jennifer pulled back, chuckling softly. "Well, if this is what you mean by talking, I could talk to you for the entire day..."

Aelxa gave a coy smile in return, combing her fingers through Jennifer's hair. "I wouldn't hold it against you, Guardian."

"Oh, about that? I've gotten myself an actual name. I am now known as Jennifer Irons."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Jennifer." Aelxa smiled before kissing her again. "I think that this name suits you. So, how about getting out of that armour?"

"Well, as much as I'd like to, I can't spend the entire day with you here, Aelxa. Surely there are things to sort out now, what with the relief supplies in need of distribution."

"I know, I know... I just want to... I don't even know what I want, honestly."

"I think I understand what you mean. Nice to know you aren't taking me for granted."

"Talking from personal experience, I see."

"Yeah." Jennifer released her hold, letting Aelxa tidy herself up. "'Guardians will always be there, the Guardians can protect us from everything.' But you can't exactly blame the City's population for perceiving it like that. We are, after all, the first and the last line of defence. But this is not the time for such talk. How are you handling things here?"

"Same as usual, but I do believe that I will loosen the measures that I've needed to enforce upon the population, now that you've brought us the supplies. It will do wonders to strengthen the ties between the Last City and the Reef. And you have my personal gratitude as well, Jennifer." She put extra emphasis on the last sentence, and was rewarded with a blush from the woman.

"Aheheh... I think I'll cash in that gratitude later..." Jennifer chuckled, her cheeks tinted red as she leaned down for another kiss, and was amply rewarded.

She'd intended to aid with the distribution of supplies. But Aelxa was providing a very compelling argument to stay where she was. And they'd both agreed to take it slow. But it wouldn't hurt to hurry things along just this once, right?

_Something something Murphy's Law._

As if on cue, the door was opened, and in walked the Queen's brother, who regarded the Guardian with a scathing glare before turning to look at his sister, who'd just finished disentangling herself from her lover's embrace.

"The unloading process is progressing smoothly, sister. There is a surprising amount of supplies delivered on so small a fleet - even a cache of Ether."

"We have few uses for Ether in the City – it was deemed the majority of it would be put to better use by the Reefborn." Jennifer replied, meeting the man's glare with a neutral gaze. "And there's also medical supplies, food, and construction materials like plasteel, along with other useful odds and ends. I trust you will find ways to put it all to good use."

"Without doubt, Guardian." Targol replied snidely, his tempers rising for a moment when he saw Aelxa wrap an arm around the human's waist. "We've learned how to live frugally here."

"There'll be more such convoys in the future, if that is acceptable."

"I'll leave it to my sister to decide this. I do have something I need to talk to you about in private, Guardian."

Jennifer cocked an eyebrow at that, but followed after a nod from Aelxa, and the Awoken woman was left to her own devices. Until she heard one of the air vents begin to rattle. The noise grew louder before it was interrupted by a loud clang.

"Hrkjflg~ Gah, Traveler damn it!" A synthesised voice reached her ears, and she frowned, confused by this turn of events. A moment later, a blue cloud burst out from the nearest vent, reforming into a Ghost. Aelxa curiously eyed the hovering automata before speaking.

"Can I help you?"

"Let's get down to the brass tacks, Queen – I don't trust you." That made her pause.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Queen, quit playing dumb. We both know what I'm talking about." The Ghost replied testily, its white form bobbing up and down as it spoke. "I don't know what's going on between you my Guardian and you, but be assured that I will know if you do anything untoward."

Though her ire rose from being addressed so disrespectfully, she maintained a calm demeanour. "And I can assure you that I will do no such thing, Ghost. Strange as it may sound to you, Jennifer has found a special place in my heart and we've agreed not to rush things, if that is any consolation."

"It isn't. Considering how lacking her social skills are, I doubt you'd have any problem with making her jump at every chance to do something for you."

Aelxa glared at the Ghost, but said nothing, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I hope I do not have to explain you what sort of trouble you'd be in if news got out that the Queen of the Reef was toying with a Guardian for her own gain..."

"Is that a threat, Ghost?" Aelxa's eyes narrowed as she scowled at the automata.

"Merely a reminder that I will not hesitate to act should the need arise to do so."

"Then let me be frank with you, too – I do not deny any of the accusations you raise against me. I have done many questionable things in the past and manipulated others for my own gain. But I am willing to do my utmost best to be a better person for Jennifer. I doubt machinations will benefit anyone from this day on."

"That so, huh?"

"Yes. I am not asking you to accept this immediately or without complaints, Ghost. And I already had this very same discussion with my brother."

"He did not approve, I assume."

"Exactly. Tell you what, why don't you go and find him, and tell him to send Jennifer my way. I've important business to discuss with her."

"Right, how could I forget? Playing tonsil tennis with her is obviously something you cannot delay."

Aelxa could feel the aneurysm coming on. Hell, Ghost could feel Aelxa feel the aneurysm coming on. Before she could retort, however, he zoomed back inside the vent, leaving the fuming Awoken to her own devices. Aelxa took a deep sigh to calm herself. And just in time, too – the door opened, letting a slightly-dazed Jennifer inside.

"I think your brother just gave me the verbal equivalent of a punch to the face."

"Oh?"

"There was a lot of subdued grumbling of death threats, scowling at me while he thought I wasn't looking... you know, the usual. Didn't seem too happy with me, as ever."

"He rarely is in a good mood. He means well, but sometimes his suspicion of outsiders is turned up to eleven, as the saying goes."

"Especially when a Guardian from Earth is in a relationship with his sister?"

"Especially when a Guardian from Earth is in a relationship with his sister." Aelxa offered a wan smile to the other woman. "Well, now that that's out of the way, what say you tell me what you've been up to?" She gestured for Jennifer to walk with her, and her Titan fell in step at Aelxa's side.

"Well, I bought a house in one of the City's more rural districts. A home away from home if there ever was one. And, believe it or not, even managed to get the three factions to work together for once." Aelxa cocked an intrigued eyebrow at that as Jennifer spoke. "New Monarchy wants to turn the City in a dictatorship, benevolent or not. Future War Cult wants to carve a bloody swathe through our enemies, but are more or less sitting on a pile of secrets they refuse to share with anyone else. Dead Orbit wants to look for means of saving humanity elsewhere than Earth, and leave everything else behind."

"Really?"

"Don't get me wrong, all three present valid reasons as to why they would be well-suited to lead. It's just that remaining neutral in these times is not a very appealing option. Either faction will try to vie for your approval in one way or another. But I'm getting off-track. Anyways, I only had to tell you'd be generous with valuable knowledge if they were to partake in this endeavour. They fell for it hook, line and sinker."

Aelxa snickered at that, lightly smacking the Guardian's shoulder. "That's so horrible and under-handed, Jennifer."

"I learnt from the best." Her lover replied without missing a beat, a sly smirk on her face, making Aelxa laugh.

"Now that's even worse. But I will gladly share our knowledge. When one lives on the proverbial blade of a sword for centuries, one learns many dark and terrible secrets. I think it'll do everyone a world of good if this knowledge was delivered to those who can make actual sense of it. My archivists are good, but they are no cryptarchs."

"Well, then I'm certain Master Rahool and his apprentices are going to be forever grateful to you. He rewards those who bring valuable knowledge to the Tower."

* * *

><p>Targol hoped his words would stick with the Guardian. If not, well, you couldn't say he didn't warn her.<p>

_*clank*_

"Ow!" He recoiled as something small hit him in the forehead. Growling quietly, he reached up to rub the sore spot, glaring at...

"The Guardian's Ghost."

"The Queen's Brother." Ghost retorted. "Just a bit of advice – trying to talk actual sense into Jennifer is like beating your head against a wall. Breaking it down will give you a great sense of accomplishment which is just as well, because by then all your others senses will be gone."

"She has a name now? Great. Am I to expect them calling each other pet names or something?" Targol shuddered.

"Unlikely. She's about as knowledgeable considering normal life as Master Rahool when it comes to pre-Golden age German. But let us not tempt fate, for once."

"Agreed." Just then, Ghost shuddered, letting out several weird noises. Targol cocked an eyebrow, and Ghost decided to elaborate, seeing the questioning look. "Uh, when a Ghost brings a Guardian back to life, they are bonded forever. A Ghost knows, feels, hears and sees what his Guardian does, and vice versa. Just now, your sister commented on Jennifer's looks. She appreciated the compliment."

"Wait, so you felt that appreciation?"

"Yep."

"And, back when they first-"

"Yep."

There were few times when Targol felt sympathy for someone else than himself or his sister.

This was one of those times.


	5. Chapter 5

"I want to get off this wild ride, Guardian." Ghost groused, as was his custom. The storms thundered far behind the lone woman perched on the corner of a half-collapsed building. Sewage sloshed through the narrow alleys far below her feet.

The outer sectors of the City had been abandoned in the aftermath of the Battle of the Twilight Gap, turned into fortifications and gun positions, in case they faced another attack. No one but foolhardy scavengers wandered here.

Today, a Titan had also showed up there.

"If you're looking for a way to get your kicks, we can always go to the Crucible."

"Nah."

"Guardian, you do know that there's a limit to a Ghost's resurrection range, right?"

"Yep."

"And you're still going to do this."

"Yep."

Thunder boomed, closer now. The storms surrounding the Last City were stirred up in the aftermath of Twilight Gap. Many thought it was Traveler's work. Either way, the savage typhoons turned everything outside the Wall into a freezing, muddy mess for kilometres, denying any chance of a ground assault. The baleful winds and bolts of lightning struck down anything aloft that wasn't City's.

Sometimes, the sluices and gates would need to be opened to drain the excess water away and reduce the burden on the Wall's foundations. This excess was channelled through the abandoned districts whenever needed. In turn, this had unseated many of the buildings that remained upright after the Twilight Gap, turning whole districts into duracrete deathtraps slash mazes.

Jennifer grinned as she saw the white foam heralding the imminent arrival of an unstoppable stream of water. Her heart beating faster, she took off at a slow jog, her boots thumping softly across the weather-worn surface of the derelict building. The dull roar of the approaching floodstream gave her chills and she sprinted faster. As she approached the roof's edge, she could already feel Light rumble inside her in anticipation. With a grunt, she jumped, a white glow enveloping her body as she boosted herself across the gap, her Light-given ability giving the Titan's jump a considerable increase in distance.

Her boots threw up a cloud of dust as she landed, disturbing the tiny shards and rocks covering the roof, but she was already moving again, sprinting as fast as she could by now. The flood chased after her, toppling everything in its path. Heavy raindrops began to fall, slowly at first, but it didn't take long for the drizzle to become a veritable downpour, soaking the Titan thoroughly. Fired up by the primeval adrenaline high, she didn't care or notice.

She also almost didn't notice how the current building had begun to unwillingly leave its foundations. The sudden creak of duracrete was almost immediately followed by the old surface buckling and she almost stumbled, but regained control long enough to boost herself into air again, landing on something less precarious. Wasting no time, she resumed her mad dash across the desolate landscape.

Ghost!

_Eey?_

Everything ready on the other end?

_More or less, yeah._

Good job. Jennifer chuckled lowly as she saw where the ruins abruptly ended and put every last bit of her stamina into speeding up. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, there was an annoying stabbing feeling somewhere below her lungs, she had no idea whether the roof was going to give way under her feet or not, and she loved the rush of adrenaline it sent coursing through her body.

_Almost there, Guardian. On my mark..._

There was a low rumble as a solitary jumpship soared out from the Tower, approaching at hypersonic speeds, covering the not-inconsiderable distance in mere moments. Jennifer kept the craft in her field of view as it swung in low and fast, only metres above the few more structurally stable derelicts.

_Now!_

With a yell, she jumped one last time, the building collapsing mere seconds after her feet left it – the Titan found herself sailing through air, weightless for a moment before gravity reasserted its authority and she fell.

The freefall lasted only for a moment as she disintegrated in a cloud of blue light, returning to her corporeal form a second later inside her jumpship's cockpit. Quickly, she gripped the controls and set to work – the engines roared with renewed power as she escaped the rumbling waters.

"That was awesome! We need to do that again, and soon!"

"How about no?" Ghost popped into existence above her shoulder.

"Spoilsport."

* * *

><p>She'd disembarked a ways off from her home, letting her ship's autopilot fly it back to the Tower. With the rainstorm still going strong, she'd had no choice but to jog through it back to her residence. Still, it was a relaxing experience, to hear the rain patter in the trees lining the streets. It wasn't quite like outrunning a flood, but it was nice nonetheless.<p>

_We've got company._

Who?

There was a mewling sound and Jennifer felt something brush against her legs. Grinding to a halt, she looked downwards, only to see a little beast there, its fur utterly soaked.

What's that?

_It's a cat._

What's a cat?

_An animal. Just keep going and ignore it. It'll go away soon._ The Titan frowned but said nothing, resuming her walk, acutely aware of the cat trailing after her.

The door clicked shut, shutting the rain outside as she slumped against the wall – the ache from such exertion was already beginning to set in. She totally should've stretched afterwards. Humming to herself, she put a kettle on to boil, tossing her damp clothes on top of the washing machine.

Living on her own had its advantages – such as being able to gallivant around her home in underwear, moreso when the curtains were drawn shut. Humming an upbeat tune to herself, she slipped fresh, clean clothes on before retrieving her coffee from the kitchen.

_Scrape scrape._

"Huh?"

_Scrape._

Wary, Jennifer wandered over to the large glass door that led out into the backyard, pulling the curtains back a bit, then fully as she saw the golden beams of sunlight showing through the clouds. Frowning, she leaned closer-_scrippascrappa._

"Where's that noise coming from?" She wondered aloud.

_WHEN YOU COME TO IT AND YOU CAN'T GO DO IT AND YOU CAN'T KNOCK IT DOWN YOU KNOW THAT YOU FOUND THE WALL THE WALL THE WALL_

Her coffee splashed across the floor as she fell on her ass.

"Holy tapdancing Traveller in a handbasket, Ghost! What was that for?" The automata winked into existence in front of her, chuckling.

"That was for dragging me to that abandoned district earlier. And blaspheming just now." Humming something to the effect of 'smooth criminal', Ghost floated off, obviously very pleased with himself, leaving the bewildered Titan to her own devices. It wasn't long before she came up with the perfect comeback.

What if doorbells went 'dong, ding' instead of 'ding, dong'?

Ghost could be heard screaming something inane from the storage locker.

Content, Jennifer began to clean up the mess when the scratching noise returned. With a resigned sigh, she turned to look outside, finally seeing the culprit.

The cat from before was scratching plaintively at the glass, giving Jennifer a sad look and she found her heart sinking some at seeing the soaked animal. Standing up, she went over and opened the door. The cat looked around suspiciously, before slowly tiptoeing inside and looking up at her.

"Well, I guess I have a cat now."

"Mreaow."

* * *

><p>Sal looked up from her drink, her eyes widening momentarily in surprise – and awe - as she saw someone approach her table. Trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible, she continued to twirl her knife with her left hand, the finely-sharpened blade dancing gracefully.<p>

"Guess who's coming?" She tried to strike up a conversation with the other Guardian, an Awoken Warlock sitting on the other side of the table.

"Me if you keep using those fingers correctly." Nara responded, without missing a beat – the reaction was immediate. The rookie Hunter dropped her knife, regarding the Warlock with a speechless, wide-eyed gaze. The raven-haired woman snickered as Sal stammered incoherently, trying to come up with a retort to the less-than-subtle offer. She was less than successful, moreso considering she didn't know whether Nara was serious or not. It was always hard to tell with her.

Luckily, she was saved by the very same Guardian she'd spotted mere moments ago.

"Keeping busy, I see." Nara turned to see Jennifer standing at her shoulder, a bemused smile on her face.

"Jennifer! Good to see you!" The Awoken turned to face the blushing, fidgeting Sal. "Looks like we'll have to cut this short, Sal. Don't forget, we've still got that patrol later on."

The Hunter nodded briskly, then made her escape. Nara chuckled to herself as Jennifer took the newly-vacated chair. "So, what've you been up to since that trip out to the Reef, Jen?"

The Titan's relaxed manner waned somewhat. "I keep having dreams. Except they're more like nightmares."

"Oh?"

"Yeah... I'm guessing it's something from before my becoming a Guardian. There's a bunch of people following me – soldiers, I guess – and we're charging up a bombed-out highway. I look behind us, and there's these vicious-looking things chasing after us. I'd guess that was the Hive, but I wouldn't bet on me being right. I look up, and I can see the Cosmodrome's wall, bristling with gun emplacements. The road's filled with burning and abandoned cars, and there's so many people dying. The Cosmodrome's gate is closed. Obviously no one else is going to get in. And then the Wall's turrets open up and cut me and everything behind me down. I fall against a burning car wreck and the last thing I see before I die is colony ships taking off. Dozens of them. And then I wake up, covered in cold sweat."

"That's rather grim, Jen. How long've you had these dreams?"

"On and off ever since Ghost resurrected me. Depends, really."

"Well, if I can help, just ask. I know you're no thanatonaut or a Warlock, but there still has to be something that could help. I'll ask around. It could be a sign of some sort."

"Thanks, Nara. I appreciate it. Oh, visit me again sometime. I have a cat now."

"What's a cat?"

"Drop by and I'll show you." Jen smirked as she stood up, causing the other woman to roll her eyes.

"Alright, alright." Nara's smile waned as she leaned forwards, whispering to the Titan. "Were I you, I'd tread lightly in the coming days. There's talk about Future War Cult – rumour mill has it they're eager to have you support their cause and won't hesitate to accomplish this aim with less-than-reputable means. New Monarchy and Dead Orbit are raising similar queries. Someone of your status will be forced to choose a side sooner or later. I'll wager you'd prefer to do so of your own volition. You've set great things in motion ever since you arrived at the Tower – not everyone will be glad to see the current situation change."

"I'll keep that in mind. See you around."

* * *

><p>"Just let me make sure I heard this right, Titan – you want to be the official representative of the Reefborn?"Cayde queried surprisedly, his brows rising in surprise. "Wouldn't that one emissary, Petra Venj, work just as fine?"<p>

"She's not a diplomat – her task was only to reward those who would carry out the Queen's bounties."

"Don't know if anyone's ever told you, Titan, but you're not much of a diplomat, either." Zavala interjected, a faint, but good-natured smirk on his face.

"That is true, Commander. But she was the one who cemented the relationship between the City and the Reef as more than just simmering distrust. Master Rahool reports that his apprentices are hard at work with the knowledge the Queen has given to us." The Speaker added his two cents, the sagely man's voice as calm and collected as ever.

"She has had more interaction with the Queen than any of us combined. There is little doubt she would know how to keep the peace. And she's a renowned hero – people will listen to her, and see reason where tempers and prejudices might cloud their judgement. " Ikora Rey spoke, the seasoned Warlock's manner as composed as befitting of her station.

Heh, if only you knew.

_Guardian, I swear-_

"It is decided, then. Jennifer Irons shall continue as usual. If any difficulties arise between the City and the Reef, you are to help in solving them. Discretionary funds and supplies will be made available to you. I know you must've heard this many times before, but remain wary of the Queen. No doubt she holds the more darker secrets close to her chest."

Well, she has a nice chest, so at least there's that.

_Can you not, Guardian? It's already enough that I have to live with your memories._

"I shall do my best to ensure that this alliance is long-lasting, in that case." She bowed to the masked figure, then to the Vanguards in turn.

"I know you will, Guardian. You've been a great help in the past – I doubt you'll disappoint us now. I'll be sure to notify you if any problems arise."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"Seems like it was so long ago you found me out here."<p>

"That it does, Guardian."

"Ghost? I have a question. What do you see when you look at me?"

"A lousy, stubborn Titan who, against all common sense, somehow keeps finding trouble."

"Flatterer."

"But I also see a shining beacon of the Traveler - it sings to you and your Light responds in kind. Long as you remain true to yourself, your Light will only grow in strength."

"That's so sappy. Who are you and what've you done with my Ghost?"

_clank_

"Ow!"

"And you also never know when to keep your mouth shut. You're less tactful than a Cabal Centurion who's been force-fed ten litres of combat stims and slapped across his genitals with a red-hot cattle prod."

"The Cabal have-"

"**It's a metaphor, Guardian."**

"It's not much of a metaphor."

"Aaaarh-"

THE END

OF THIS CHAPTER


End file.
